


silk

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise gets tied up; kuroko is a pervert.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Kuroko kisses the shell of his ear, moves to suck a kiss onto Kise's collarbone. He makes a thoughtful sound at the soft, stuttering whimper Kise makes. "What do you want, Ryouta?"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	silk

Kuroko kisses Kise's wrist first, contemplates the curl of the blond's fingers against the ties they've used, and bites back a smile when Kise shifts beneath him. He places a palm over Kise's heart and curls the fingers of his other hand along Kise's pulse to feel the hard, frantic beat against the tips of his fingers. He smiles. "Kise-kun," he breathes against the other teen's collarbone, "are you comfortable?" He shifts, nips at Kise's flushed neck and smiles at the subtle way Kise's hips twitch.

"You're mean," Kise whines. Kuroko smiles wider and kisses up to the blond's ear. "Why won't you touch me--"

He bites down, flicks his tongue along Kise's earlobe, and hums contentedly at the keening noise Kise makes in response. "You're impatient," Kuroko drawls the words out, moves a hand to rub pointedly at one of the ties around Kise's wrists. "It hasn't been long," he pauses, nuzzles closer, and growls, "has it, Ryouta?"

"No," Kise gasps.

Kuroko kisses the shell of his ear, moves to suck a kiss onto Kise's collarbone. He makes a thoughtful sound at the soft, stuttering whimper Kise makes. "What do you want, Ryouta?" he asks lightly, trying to ignore the interested twitch his cock gives when he looks down at Kise's naked body. He hums, pleased by the subtle twitch of Kise's hips and the ready curve of the blond's cock. "Mm, you're already hard," Kuroko says, trying to affect an absent tone as he moves to sit between Kise's spread legs; he presses his palms along the Kise's thighs and kneads slowly along the inside of the other teen's legs.

He used to dream about this--Kise's soft moans, the pretty blush on his cheeks, his eyeliner smudged on Kuroko's pillow--of kissing the breath from Kise's parted lips, of feeling the other teen pressed against him, hard, aching, and desperate. Kuroko's breath hitches; he kisses the inside of Kise's thigh, presses the heel of his palm against his cock, and scrapes his teeth against Kise's soft skin. He moans when Kise makes a broken sound; this, he decides as he stares up at Kise from the corner of his eye, is better than he could have ever dreamed. He traces his thumb teasingly closer to Kise's cock. "Ryouta," he pulls back, stares up at Kise with narrowed eyes. He presses his thumb against the base of the blond's cock before drawing his fingers away, presses his fingertips along Kise's hips.

"Ryouta," he says again, voice soft, commanding; he smiles, coy, when Kise meets his eye, carefully, as if unsure if he's allowed to stare this frankly at Kuroko when he's crouched between his thighs. "What do you want?" he breathes the words around the beginnings of a soft groan, wonders if Kise is aware of how many times Kuroko smothered hitched, guilty moans of, Ryouta into his palm; of how long he's watched Kise's fingers, eager to kiss the tips, wondered what it would be like to feel the weight of Kise's tongue in his mouth--what it would be like to feel Kise's moans pressed to his throat.

He shifts onto his knees, presses his lips along the base of Kise's erection and rubs his thumb along the other teen's thighs as he fumbles his other hand into the waistband of his shorts. He stutters around a low groan and licks a stripe up Kise's cock; he feels dazed when he leans back, fingers tight around his own erection and meets the other teen's eye again. Wide-eyed, breathless, on the edge of his own orgasm, Kuroko exhales, voice ragged, "Ryouta;" and, with a low, strangled cry, Kise comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TOLD TO WRITE PORN SO I TRIED  
> FORGIVE ME IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE I WROTE ANY


End file.
